cosmicafandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmica Wiki
Welcome to the Cosmica Wiki We here at the Cosmica Wiki are a community dedicated to writing within the Cosmica Universe, a large-scale science-fiction universe set in the 29th century, revolving around the civilizations of the Local Group. A large cluster of the universe composed of our three primary galaxies, the Milky Way Galaxy, Andromeda Galaxy and Triangulum Galaxy respectively. The Cosmica Universe is a collaborative universe written by and for the wiki community, and although the theme of the Cosmica Universe is mostly science fiction, fantasy, supernatural and hard science settings are also very much open to exploration. There is generally little pressure or limits for the Cosmica Universe and the community around it. We here have few rules so there is lots of potential for imagination. However, there are some standards to follow. Getting Started Joining the Cosmica Universe is simple to do, so long as you remember to follow the guidelines below, which are essential to the running and management of the setting. Once you have begun creating content, and as long as the guidelines are followed, you are automatically made a member of the site and participant of the setting. Rules As stated above, there are few rules, although the majority of them are common sense. These are not to create needless bureaucracy, but to ensure equality within the universe. The Absolute Rule: Do not mention, use, edit or copy other people's fiction without permission, or use them in ways they do not want, such as belittling. For instance, claiming your fiction interacted with another behind the respective creator's back is not legal. This will result in the fiction being considered non-canon until permission from the respective user has been granted. Failure to abide by this rule will result in a warning and if it persists, is ultimately a blockable offence. This does not apply to in-universe dialogue. If your character mentions an Ankoran or Drakniar without asking first, that's fine. If you say you have working relations with the species, that's an offence. * You are required to be be polite and considerate to other users (and if conflict arises, settle the dispute rather than argue). Constructive criticism is okay, but collaboration requires co-operation. *To ensure fairness, you are not permitted to create supernatural forms or similarly omnipotent civilizations without community agreement. *Fanfiction - We are an original writing community, not a Star Wars, Starcraft, or Halo clone. We allow (and encourage) for you to be inspired by major Sci-Fi franchises, but do not simply copy them word-for-word. If you wish for an example of fiction inspired by a major brand, look at the Covenant Ghost Program. *You cannot create new galaxies from outside the Local Group. If you do not wish to be situated within one of the major three galaxies, use a real location. You can find a list of objects in the Local Group that you can use here. If you begin writing in a new galactic location, you may not attempt to bar others from using it. You should seek permission from a member of staff before doing this. *You cannot own Humanity; it is a shared fiction open to everyone. If you wish to create a private human faction, normal rules apply to its interaction with other fiction. In addition to these rules, you must always ensure your writing adheres to FANDOM's Terms of Use , Community Guidelines , and other policies. Category:Browse